Shadow Hearts Final Mix
by LukaLukaUtopia
Summary: Like the title says, the Final Mix to Shadow Hearts. If you plan on reading Part 2 or already are, stop and read this, because it changes Part 2, which I also have to rewrite. Rated for violence... lots of violence. I'm going to rewrite this, too. Now.
1. Welcome

Welcome to the Final Mix... ++

Yeah! Let's get this kicked off. This is Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Hearts Final Mix ++. This is the remake (hence "Final Mix) to my old story Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Hearts. I am proud with the concept of the original idea, but I frown at the execution, therefore I write! I pumping the story full of more... stuff, I guess. New worlds, new characters, different ending... as previously mentioned, this is Part 1 of the Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Hearts Trilogy, so this version of the story changes future events. Now, let's get started. Sadly, it doesn't start here. This may be chapter 1, but it actually stats with chapter 2. My dad's also reading this, and he's clueless about the game. So... I made 2 hour summaries of the first game, Re: Chain of Memories, and the Prologue of KH 2. To save time, I've made Chapter 1 Sora's first trip to Twilight Town and Yen Sid's Tower. If you don't know what I'm talking about: 1) why are you reading this? And 2) If you need a refresher, go to KH-Vids to watch the cutscenes and boss battles throughout the games. (And if you already knew all the game stuff, then your welcome for the cutscenes.) Now, Sora, Donald and Goofy just left Yen Sid's tower...

Whoa... hold up. There were some minute changes to CoM...

1) Vexen survived.

2) So did Zexion.

3) Marluxia is still dead.

4) Ansem is still angry inside of Riku.

This was a last minute typing. Sorry!


	2. Discovery

Discovery

Vexen leaned back in his chair. It was difficult to get any readings in that virtual world. Any readings they got were erratic, if at all. He didn't even know how Axel was progressing. The only thing he was certain of was an enormous energy spike. It only lasted for a fraction of a second, but it was clear what happened. "Roxas." The Chilly Academic turned to another console, which suddenly broke into static. The static continued down the row of computers until he was surrounded by the mechanical screeching. There was only one explanation for this event. Vexen stood, leaving the room in its grey confusion.

"Missing?" The Superior leaned forward in the seat, elevated by an enormous column. Twelve other chairs followed around the circular room, falling in a spiral pattern. Eight figures occupied the seats, some with their hoods up, concealing their faces. The highest chairs were occupied, Vexen being the highest with his hood back. The shortest occupied seat had its hood up, the last three shortest seats vacant.

"Roxas has completely disappeared." Vexen reported, looking to the right three chairs. Xemnas didn't respond to the glare, but instead focused his attention directly in front of him, to the eighth chair in the row. The red-haired man wasn't looking up. Instead, he was watching his hands, which he held in his lap.

"Number eight. Report." Axel rubbed his hands together, taking a deep breath.

"He… found Sora." Axel looked up, expecting uncontrollable wrath. After all, he thought to himself, failure isn't tolerated in the Organization XIII.

Xemnas compiled his options, sorting through them in his head. There were many options, but he knew that there was truly only one choice. "We must get Roxas back." He announced, the other seven heads turning to him. "With… or without Sora."


	3. New York City

**Note: I type in 16 point font, so in Word, these chapters are usually about 4-5 pages long. They just look shorter online.**

New York City

Sora rubbed his eyes as the bright light faded. Yen Sid's gummi ship had a Teleport block installed, allowing them to land anywhere without the hassle of actually landing the ship. The light from the teleportation, however, was enough to discourage its use. The frigid air pulled him out of the disorientation, Donald and Goofy quickly joining him. The three of them stood in a dark alley, snow covering the ground. They slowly made their way through the dark, coming to a light at the end. Sora winced as the lights of Times Square shone through the night. Donald pulled on Sora's sleeve, pointing across his vision. "Sora, look!" Both he and Goofy turned, staring in awe. The radiant lights of an enormous tree reached out to the people walking by. There were lights of all sizes and colors strewn about the buildings.

"Sure is perty, doncha think?" Goofy looked to the corner of the sidewalks, where fat men in red suits rang bells as the people walked about, carrying bags and waving, more like flailing, their arms at passing cars. "Where d'ya think we are?"

"I don't know," Sora waved for them to follow him. "But they sure know how to do Christmas here." They continued down the sidewalk through the busy people, most of them not even noticing them. Donald was watching the pedestrians go by.

"Do you think Riku and the King are here?" A child smiled at the duck, who could one return one of his own.

"We'll never find 'em with all these people." Goofy grabbed his head with both hands, the confusion overwhelming him.

"Don't worry, guys. If something happens, they'll be the first ones out here." Sora looked back ahead of him, where a magnificent building stood, its lights masked with the Christmas colors overlapping them. "C'mon." The three of them jogged to the doors, where men in tuxedoes and women in dresses got out of cars and limousines. The man in the red suit at the door tapped Sora on the shoulder.

"Your ticket please."

"What?" Sora checked his pockets, then turned to Goofy. The knight checked his vest, coming up empty. "I guess we forgot 'em."

"Then I'll have to ask you to move." The man ushered them away, taking tickets from one of the tuxedo men.

"I guess we're not getting in." Sora looked around for Donald, who was nowhere to be found. "Where's Donald?"

"Right here!" Donald ran over, pushing Sora and Goofy towards the doorman again.

"Sir, if you do not have a-"

"Tickets." Donald handed him three tickets, the man eyeing them. He waved them in, Donald pushing again.

"What are you doing?" Sora spun around to face him. Goofy stumbled forward.

"We might want to move a little faster." Donald shoved Sora, who resisted, stumbled backward as he did.

"What'd you do?" Goofy caught his balance. Outside, a tuxedo man searched his pockets, his wife and son waiting. Sora looked back down at Donald.

"You didn't just-"

"Move!" Donald gave them one final push another pair of double doors.


	4. Day 1 Carnegie Hall

Day 1: Carnegie Hall

**Note: In Square's **_**Parasite Eve**_**, the game is divided into six days, each day progressing the storyline. All six days will be followed, exempting day four. (For chronology's sake) All six days WILL NOT be shown at once, the second half of this world appearing in a revisit.**

Of all places to sit, they lucked out that the tickets said "balcony". Goofy fell asleep before the lights even dimmed, the last seats filling in as the show began. Donald quickly began losing interest, but Sora was drawn into it. The opera went on for a while, and Donald moved from playing with his fingers to messing with his sleeping friend. Sora ignored them, focusing on the stage instead. On the stage, the prince pushed his way between his father and the other woman. "But I love her!"

"My son, every man who falls in love with her dies!" The prince turned to the woman.

"I don't care. I love her." The king rose a hand, pointing to them.

"Seize her!" Soldiers marched out from behind him, pulling the prince back. The woman walked to the edge of the stage, the spotlights focusing on her. She began to sing, her voice echoing through the hall. It sounded like Italian, maybe. Sora didn't really understand it, but he did catch something odd. Donald turned back from Goofy.

"What's wrong?" Sora shook his head.

"I think… she didn't start from the beginning."

"So?" Donald shrugged. "Maybe they needed to cut-" Screams from below cut him off as people began to run about. Sora looked back up, shocked. One of the soldier actors had caught fire, setting the curtains ablaze as well. The other actors and most of the audience began to spontaneously combust, terror spreading throughout the building. Sora grabbed Donald and knocked Goofy out of his chair in one swoop.

"Gwarsh, is it over already?" Flames shot overhead, wooden planks falling from the ceiling everywhere. The actress continued singing, completely unscathed. Sora stood up, looking at the stage.

"C'mon!" He jumped over the balcony, landing on one of the chairs. Donald looked at Goofy, and then reluctantly jumped off too. Goofy followed, the trio rushing out to the aisle. They drew their weapons, fire dancing around them. A woman pushed between them, running to the stage. She pulled a gun out of her dress, loading it along the way. Donald rushed after her, stopping to look back.

"She can't do this alone!" Sora and Goofy agreed, following her to the front of the room. They ran up the stairs, the woman already there. Her short blonde hair covered her blue eyes, but she didn't move it.

"Freeze! NYPD!" She leveled the gun at the actress, who stopped singing to turn to her. The massacre continued off stage, the remaining spectators trying to escape before they perish. The actress laughed, and then said something Sora couldn't hear over the inferno. The cop tightened her grip on the handle, the actress hovering back behind the stage. Sora ran up to the woman. Grabbing her by the arm.

"We'll handle this." She shook her head.

"Get out of here, kid." She ran ahead, leaving the party behind. Sora waved his friends forward, following the strangers backstage. They came out into a long hallway, a pair of double doors cracked open at the end. The police woman was halfway down the hall, weapon in hand. Sora made a silent gesture to move ahead, the three of them coming up behind her. When they came closer to the doors, Sora began to hear a piano in the other room. It played the song the woman sang in the theater room. They broke through the doors, armed and ready. The actress sat in front of the piano, still playing as they made their entrance. She never looked up, but her hands began to falter on the keys. Her breathing grew heavier as she grabbed the top of the piano.

"I'm Mel… Melissa…" She told herself. "No! I'm… I'm…" She looked at her hands, and then the intruders. Her eyes changed from brown to a bright green. "Eve." She began to stand, her hands smashing into the piano keys. They let out their dying notes as her hands grew, ending in nails that were more like claws. Her skin turned pale as her air grew out, remolding to stand on end behind her head. The red dress tore as she transformed, her body rising into the air. Her legs melted together into a blue tail-like appendage. She looked down at Sora, Donald and Goofy, then the woman. "Aya." Eve reached out for the cop, who pulled the trigger. Shots rang out as bullets flew through the monster, burrowing into the wall. Eve stumbled back from the impact, otherwise unharmed. She regrouped, moving forward again. "You'll have to do better than that, Aya."

"How about this!" Sora rolled between them, severing Eve's outstretched arm with the Keyblade. Eve shrieked with pain as she grabbed the remnants of her elbow. The limb on the floor melted into a rancid mass, which slid along the floor. Eve's body absorbed it, her arm regenerating in the process. Eve, however, was still recovering from the attack.

"How… did… the Keyblade…" Donald ran up to Sora, Goofy following.

"How do you know about the Keyblade?" Donald raised his staff as Thunder shot down close to Eve. "Missed." The duck muttered.

"My avian friend," Eve "stumbled" back. "I AM life. I know all."

"Then you'll know how this is going to end." Sora held the Keyblade back to attack.

"I do, and it's not now." Without warning, Eve crashed through the wooden floor into the sewers below.

"Eve!" Sora stepped forward, Aya grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Let her go, kid. She can't do anything now." She looked at the hole, and then back to Sora. She turned him around, leading the trio out the doors. "Now, let's get you back home." Sora looked down.

"Not without Riku." He whispered.


End file.
